xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Arcanists Guild
The Arcanists Guild is a collective of magicians of all skill levels and walks of life who have come together under the idea that arcane studies and magic research can be used to enrich the lives of all of Xesteria's people in a multitude of ways. The organization was founded by a small group of Ioun-worshipping mages led by the then all-powerful Azuth in 869 BP just prior to his ascension to godhood. Grand Archmage Saradin Archedes, believed to the most powerful living wizard, is the current head of the Arcanists Guild. Background The Arcanists Guild is based all over Xesteria, though the group is based out of Baranos. Less of a city and more of a temple nestled high atop the Baran Mountains in the Narrow Sea of Zeltennia, Baranos is the international headquarters of the Arcanists' Guild, the location of the world's most expansive libraries detailing all known Xesteria's known history, and is also considered the most magical location in the world. The temple of Baranos is protected by a magical barrier cast long ago that few can penetrate due to its origins being that of Old Magick, a form of forgotten magic that few (if any) even understand in this day and age. The only way to enter Baranos itself is via invitation from a member of the Arcanists' Guild within. Baranos is such a reclusive and secretive place that it is considered a very humbling honour of the highest degree even for kingdom royalty to be invited. The population of Baranos is estimated to be no more than twenty, and it is said that the leaders of the Arcanists' Guild permit no more than three guests within the temple at any given time. Due to what the facility represents, many aspiring magicians dream of one day gaining entry to Baranos and studying there. Few, if any, ever succeed in realizing this dream. Membership It is simple for a willing individual to join the Arcanists Guild. All they must do is seek out a regional senior arcanist who will induct them into the organization and bestow a ring upon them that bears the mark of the Arcanists Guild, which is an open eye flanked with arcane runes. These rings are enchanted to disguise themselves as regular brass rings unless the wearer wills for the ring to reveal the marking. Active Notable Members Saradin Archedes: Head of the Arcanists Guild and Grand Archmage of Baranos. Saradin is believed to be the most powerful living wizard in all of Xesteria. Moora Daltoran: A human sorceress who, as far as anyone is aware, has been alive for several centuries via means that only individual Grand Archmages of Baranos have been aware of. Moora is a senior arcanist herself, second only to Saradin Archedes. Azora Vrammyr: A druidic drow elven sorceress who was rescued from a mindflayer colony by explorers in 101 AP when she was but an infant. She was then raised on the surface of Xesteria by the Druidic Circle. Azora grew up to resent the ways of her own people, which was reflected in her ability to channel profoundly powerful divine energy. Today she is a senior arcanist in Baranos who is responsible for the principal learning of celestial and divine practices. Alatar Doan: A powerful archmage serving as senior ranking member of the Arcanists Guild. He is responsible for maintaining the powerful magic that protects Baranos, and is the only individual in Xesteria who understands how to manipulate Old Magic. Alatar frequently visits other planes of existence to conduct research on behalf of the Arcanists Guild. Athtar Wyrwood: A high elven wizard who has resided in Baranos for over 150 years. It is Athtar who directly oversees the process of deciding who gets to join the ranks of the Baranosian Archmages. Strago Ardinhal: A senior arcanist from the Arcanists Guild. Originally from Alexandria where he studied for years before reaching his present rank in the organization, Strago now resides in the Baldrheim town of The Sea Watch where he investigates all thing pertaining to the forbidden island of Avalon. Mariel Windchaser: A high elven senior arcanist in the Arcanists Guild. She is based out of the Silver Spire in Kurjaztar, where she studies ancient draconic tomes while simultaneously monitoring orcish activities. Lysander Volcrum: A senior arcanist based out of Lioncrest, Stromgarde. He oversees much of the Arcanists Guild's operations in the kingdom and takes frequent trips to Westmarch where he also presides over the capital city's local Arcanists Guild facility. Category:Group Category:Organization Category:Arcanists Guild